Captain Planet and the Furubateers!
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: Remember that old kids show 'Captain Planet and the Planeteers' Well, this is an action packed fanfic based off that, but with all your favourite FB characters! Features Kazuma as Captain Planet and Akito as the evil guy!
1. The Planeteers Unite!

**A/N:**

**ALL READERS MUST READ THIS, AS IT IS VERY IMPORTANT.**

**I know, I KNOW!**

**I have TOO MANY STORIES being written at once and I'm not updating enough because I'm depressed and angry with everyone and feel as if I should murder something.**

**Well, never fear. School holidays have just arrived so hopefully with the annoyance of school out of my way, I can complete a few stories or two and start up some new ones. **

**So, this is a story about CAPTAIN PLANET in Furuba style. I mean, what more could you want? Haha, I remember CP… it used to be my favourite cartoon.**

**Anyway, the list is as follows.**

**Earth - Haru**

**Fire - Kyo**

**Wind - Momiji**

**Water - Yuki**

**Heart – Tohru**

**Captain Planet – Hasn't been decided yet. Do you have any idea's?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Captain Planet or Fruits Basket.**

"Hurry Tohru, the water's getting warm!"

Tohru kicked the sand with her foot as she looked up from her toes and at the excited, blonde boy. His senseless ramblings often amused her and this time was so exception. She smiled softly.

"I'm coming Momiji." She assured. "Wait for me!"

It'd been a normal morning for the Sohma's; they'd woken up, had breakfast and were about to set off to their own little tasks. But to break the boredom, Momiji had called them and invited them all to the beach.

So off they all went in Momiji's father's mini-van all the way to the Sohma summer beach house for a relaxing day in the sun. Well, for some, at least.

"Why the hell did I have to come!?" Kyo grunted angrily as he threw himself into the sand and glared at the ocean. "I hate the beach. The beach is stupid. The beach is-."

"If you don't shut up," Yuki whacked the back of his head. "I will _make_ you."

Kyo growled under his breath before turning to Haru, who's also been dragged along.

"You aren't dragging me in this time, Cow." He stated as Haru stripped off. "I'm going to sit here, flat on my ass and you're not going to stop me!"

Haru didn't say anything; he just walked off and went to talk to Tohru. She was wearing her very skimpy bikini and was currently kneeling down in the water with Momiji. Haru glanced at Kyo and winked, before looking directly at Tohru's chest.

Kyo jumped. "HARU!" he yelled. "You stinkin' pervert!"

Kyo ran in the water and kicked Haru over. The Cow didn't seem fazed.

"I got you in the water, Kyo."

Yuki chuckled softly under his breath as he walked in the water passed the two bickering cousins.

"Oh, shutup." Kyo glared.

.xxx.

As the day drew to a close and the teens rounded back into the mini-bus, Tohru took one last look out at the vast, serene beauty of the beach. The sun was slinking beneath a mountain far, far away from them. Tohru sighed.

"How nice…" She averted her gaze across the sand. Something shiny caught her eye. "Huh?"

"What's the matter, Tohru?" Momiji called. "We have to go!"

"I found something, you guys!" She yelled back. "I'm just taking a look."

The Sohma boys stood out and watched her as she padded along the sand and went in search of where she had seen the shine. After a while of intense searching, she found the source; it seemed to be a chest of some sort.

"Treasure!" She squealed excitedly. "I found hidden treasure!"

"What?" Yuki blinked, running over to her a peeking over her shoulder. "Oh, wow. She's right, guys. It's a treasure chest."

Amazed, Haru, Kyo and Momiji ran towards them, all staring down at the box hidden slightly under the sand.

"Should we touch it?" Momiji asked hesitantly.

"No duh!" Kyo scoffed. "Hey guys, help me tug it out."

Yuki and Haru assisted Kyo in pulling the old, yet sleek looking box from his haven underground. It was only tiny; they didn't think much (if anything) would be contained inside.

"We must open it…" Haru said absentmindedly, reaching for it's lid. "It doesn't have a lock."

"Strange," Yuki added. "They usually do. In stories, at least."

As Haru opened the lid with a creak, each teenager gasped with disappointed delight (what an oxymoron).

"Rings?" Kyo asked no one in particular. "Why put _rings_ in a treasure chest?"

Five, different coloured rings lay on brightly coloured velvet. Shrugging, each teen grabbed one and lid it on, inspecting it gleefully.

"I wonder what these are worth." Haru coughed. "I need some cash about now."

"Oh look!" Momiji pointed out. "There's a piece of paper inside!"

Momiji lifted the scrap of paper out and skimmed over it.

"Well, read it out, Momiji." Yuki said.

"Okay, okay." There was a pause as Momiji looked it over again before saying. "Oh. Each of us has to say something."

Kyo coughed. "This is ridiculous. Why do _we_ have to say something? Can't someone else? Like you?"

"No." Momiji said slowly. "It says here that each person with a ring must say the word corresponding with their colour."

Silence consumed the beach as Momiji lay the piece of paper before them.

"Well, Earth… that must be you Haru, 'cos you have green… you have to go first." Momiji concluded. "Are you ready?"

"I still don't see why we're doing this." Kyo groaned.

"Stop complaining." Yuki sighed. "Just go, Haru."

Haru cleared his throat.

"Let our powers combine!" He declared. "EARTH!"

"Fire…" Kyo said boredly.

"Wind!" Momiji giggled.

"Water." Yuki grinned.

"H-Heart!" Tohru stutter-yelled as loud as she could.

Suddenly, a deep, booming voice accompanied the teens.

"By your powers combined, I am Captain Planet!"

**A/N:**

**Hahaha.**

**I feel so special for writing this.**

**I feel as if I was hiding in the bushes watching this unfold.**

**I feel so weird right now…**

**Oh well. What'd ya think?**


	2. Kazuma and Akito are WHAT?

**A/N:**

**Okay, so I got some positive feedback for this story so I thought I might update it first. **

**Some reviewers gave in suggestions for the role of Captain Planet, but I kinda asked a friend and she said Kazuma… so like, it's Kazuma, 'ight?**

**Oh… RIGHT! The list of bad guys!**

**CAPTAIN POLLUTION (Head Evil Guy) – Akito!**

**Dr. Blight – Rin.**

**Duke Nukem – Kureno! (lol. He's a mad scientist thingy).**

**Hoggish Greedly – Kagura.**

**Sly Sludge – Hiro (Haha. Eyeliner sludge).**

**Verminous Skumm – Machi ('cos everyone hates her anyway). **

Everyone jumped with fright, even Kyo, at the sound of the voice that just quaked across the beach. Who was this 'Captain Planet'? Who ever he was, he didn't seem to be making much sense, or so it seemed to them.

Suddenly, a pale blue man appeared in the sky.

"Is it a bird?" Tohru asked hesitantly.

"Is it a plane?" Momiji gasped.

"No… I think that's Captain Planet…" Yuki sighed.

"That you are correct." The voice boomed again as he fluttered down to Earth and stood heroically before them. Each teen inspected the man.

His skin was blue; not as blue as the sky, slightly paler. His hair was the colour of the grass and seemed to be made out of it too. His shirt was quite small, which left quite a bit of his chest revealing. He was quite toned, abs quite evident on his body. He smiled.

"Hello." He said in the manliest voice he could muster. "I am Captain Planet. And you have just become the Planeteers!"

"Oh wow!" Tohru jumped with glee. "I feel so special!" She paused mid rant and thought for a moment before saying, "What's a 'Planeteer'?"

Captain Planet laughed. It was a deep laugh, masculine yet soft. He reached for Tohru's hand and tugged her forwards.

"You have all been chosen to be my superhero sidekicks! With the rings you are wearing, you may summon me with the words you just said. Not only that, but you each have a super power!" He grinned. "Isn't this exciting?" He asked.

Kyo watched as the other four huddled around Captain Planet, asking him questions. He knew there was something odd about this, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He felt as if he had seen that face somewhere before. He glared angrily at the sand until an idea popped into his head.

"Oi, you!" He called, pointing a finger rudely at the superhero. "Why did you choose us?"

"Because," He started, "You all have 'special powers' anyway, considering you're all cursed." Captain Planet chuckled under his breath. "Except Tohru, of course."

"How do you know that?" Kyo smirked, a glint in his eye rarely seen unless he's actually doing something smart. Which was now. But Yuki didn't think so.

"Pst! Stupid cat! What are you doing?" Yuki grinded out past his teeth. "Don't you want to be a superhero?"

Kyo stuck up his middle finger and turned back to CP (gonna call him that now. Captain Planet is way too long to type every 10 seconds).

"Uh…" CP bit his lip. "I know because a 'little bird' told me?"

"HA!" Kyo waved his hand in CP's face. "You're someone we all know, right? Who's it gonna be then? Akito? Kureno? Maybe even Arisa Uotani?"

"Kyo, Kyo, Kyo…" CP tisked. "I thought I raised you better than tha--!" He slapped his hand over his mouth.

_Oh Lord. _CP thought desperately in his mind. _What do I do now? They all know!_

"Master…?" Kyo raised an eyebrow. "YOU'RE A SUPER HERO AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!!eleven!!11!!"

Kazuma bowed his head in shame. "I'm very sorry." He said. "I wasn't allowed to tell you."

Haru, who I feel like mentioning because he hasn't been yet, coughed softly.

"Putting that all aside, Master Kazuma, what exactly is our purpose as these… Planeteers?" Haru looked him up and down. "And since when did you look like a walking lake?"

Kazuma laughed awkwardly. "You guys are going to help me save the world."

At this point Momiji fainted, because he always wanted to be a superhero.

"Oh, yay!" Tohru giggled with glee. "Except… I have the left over power…"

"What ever do you mean, Tohru?" Kazuma asked kindly. "You still have a power."

"Heart isn't a super power." She corrected them all. "What does Heart actually do?"

"You can…" Kazuma attempted to hold back a snicker, but couldn't. "Summon animals and use them at will."

Kyo's, Yuki's, Momiji's and Haru's ears pricked up at that point. They all looked cautiously at Tohru.

"Nah… you wouldn't…" Kyo's eyes met hers. "Would you?"

"Of course not." Tohru giggled.

Kazuma clapped his hands.

"RIGHT!" He declared. "Time to get to work!"

Suddenly, they were covered in a mist. Tohru screamed, but no one really cared because she is scared of everything. When the mist cleared, they were standing in an office. No, it was like a meeting room. CP sat in his big, fancy chair.

"Alright, Planeteers." He said, pulling down one of those rolly things that roll down from the roof and have pictures on them that business people poke with those metal pointer sticks. Kazuma walked forward and turned on a projector. "Time to learn some basic things. First up, our enemies, THE VILLIANS!"

.xxx.

"So, let me get this straight." Haru said slowly, his hands making movements on the table. "This whole time, parts of our family have been evil super villains? And now we have to defeat them?"

Kazuma nodded. "Yup. Pretty much."

"Awesome." Momiji nodded, confirming that it truly was awesome. "See Kyo? Maybe that explains why Kagura is always so… so…"

"Vicious?" Yuki finished Momiji's sentence. "It's probable."

Kazuma flicked the projector again and a picture of Akito came up.

"This," He said. "Is Akito."

"No duh." Kyo scoffed.

"Kyo, be quite." Kazuma ordered. "Anyway, you may think Akito is normal…"

"But she's really super villain too?" Haru asked.

"Yes, but she is the worst of all!" Kazuma paused for dramatic affect. "She is the dreaded CAPTAIN POLLUTION that must always be written in caps when writing." He paused. "I'm just kidding. I like drama."

Tohru gasped so hard she fainted. Momiji began to sob uncontrollably. Kyo rolled his eyes. Yuki bit his fingernail. Haru did a dance.

"That makes sense." Yuki pointed out once everyone was back to normal. "If you're Captain Planet, and she is Captain Pollution…" He paused. "So your kryptonite is pollution?"

"Yes." Kazuma nodded. "Any large amounts pollution and I'm a goner. That's where you guys come in. You'll be assisting me in keeping the planet green, but also making sure I don't die."

Kazuma flicked the projector one last time and showed a picture of Akito in costume. Kyo gasped and suddenly had some bad child hood memories. He does that sometimes, ya know?

"Oh," Kazuma said, clapping and forming the mist around them again. "Your first mission happens to be tonight!"

**A/N:**

**(frolics around room)**

**Woo. Akito is too evil for her knickers.**


	3. Random Filler Chapter of JOY?

**A/N:**

**Yeah. I'm at school right now and I have nothing better to do.**

**We've been talking about Captain Planet recently... so I decided to finish another chapter I started ages and ages ago.**

**Uh... yeah. I say 'yeah' too much.**

**STOP READING THIS... NOW.**

"Dear God," Tohru got to her hands and knees and prayed (not meaning Akito of course, because only insane, wrathful people pray to that he-she) "Please do not forsaken our souls!"

"Since when did you become religious?" Kyo would have asked, except he sort of wasn't. He more slurred it out, as if drunk. Drunk on life! If that's even possible.

"I didn't," The brown-haired girl pointed out, literally pointing in the process in the general direction of the Cat. "I was just... you know... hoping nothing bad..." She paused and noticed the weird looks everyone was giving her. "Oh, forget it."

The teens went back to their general chatter, completely ignoring the previous statements made by none other than CAPTAIN PLANET himself. And you know when you say someone's name in all caps it's important.

"Excuuuuuse me!" He did the 'Jiggy Z' formation with his fingers and snapped them. "But I happened to have just said something so important that it might affect your lives forever!"

"Huh...? Oh, right..." Momiji rubbed his head and weaved the blonde locks on top through his fingers. "Planeteers... that whole jizz..."

"YOU GUYS!" Tsked the O Holy Master of Everything Great and Awesome. "This is really important! Don't take it lightly!"

"Oh, sorry. Would you like a take two?" Momiji asked innocently enough.

"Momiji, don't get involved... just ignore him... we might be able to escape..." Yuki was weary of such insanity; his family happened to carry a very special gene that often made people go insane and think their superheros.

"Look," Kazuma sighed, rubbing his arm. "Just because Stephanie's friend are reading this over her shoulder doesn't mean you have to change the story so she doesn't sound like a perverted maniac!"

There was a sudden silence.

"Now, back to buisness." He clapped and the screen behind him suddenly held the images of Kagura... and Kagura in her supervillian costume. "Hoggish Greedily, or, as you know her, Kagura, is planning to take over a small, industrial lightbulb factory. Did you know that lightbulbs contribute to 12 percent of greenhouse gases every year?"

"No, I did not," Haru yawned, falling asleep on Tohru's shoulder. Almost. He was still sort of awake. YOU GET IT. "But thank-you ever so much for telling me. I might pass my Science class this year."

"Congradulations, Haru," Kazuma gave the Cow thumbs up before turning to Kyo. "Kyon-Kyon, you seem to have a runny nose. Let me wipe it for you,"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Once again, traumatising childhood memories flooded back into Kyo's thick, orange head. He does that sometimes, ya know?

"Anyway..." Kazuma rubbed the back of his neck and ignored Kyo's spasms on the floor beside him. "If Kagura succeedes in her evil, EVIL plans, about four percent of trees with die!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kyo spasmed harder at the thought of so many innocent trees dying! Not as if they wouldn't get chopped down for his school books next year, but anyway.

"Do you understand what you must do?" Kazuma asked his Planeteers, a huge and cheesy, cartoon grin on his face.

"Yeah," Haru monotoned.

"Of course!" Tohru and Momiji clapped in unison, because Steph was too lazy to make something up for both of them. Actually, stuff that. Yuki did too.

And as for Kyo, because he was too busy spasming on the floor, drooled in appreciation of a mention.

**A/N:**

**I just realised some things while typing this.**

**1 - I can spell spasm.**

**2 - Kagura is a boar.**

**3 - I'm going to add a stupid, scientific fact in each chapter that I learnt at school last year while studying the enviroment.**

**4 - STOP READING THIS... NOW.**

**By the way, this chapter is really short, because it'd totally spoil the action next chapter. **


End file.
